No debería
by Snape's Snake
Summary: La auror Tonks lleva meses sumida en una depresión. El profesor Snape nada en profundas aguas negras. Cuando dos personas tan faltas de cariño se encuentran, sólo pueden aspirar a un frágil consuelo.


_**Nota de autora:**_

_Hola a todos y todas ! _

_Apenas tengo nada que decir sobre esta historia, simplemente surgió así, y ahora, un mes después de haber empezado a escribirla, y tras haber visto la segunda parte de las Reliquias de la Muerte en cine, me parece un buen homenaje para estos dos personajes que han sido tan mal tratados, tanto por la Sra. Rowling, como por el Sr. Yates._

_Espero que os guste :)_

_Agradezco enormemente a mi amiga __**ItrustSeverus**__ sus consejos, sus repasos exhaustivos, sus correcciones, su infinita paciencia y, sobre todo, su apoyo incondicional. Eres la mejor Beta del mundo, pero yo te quiero por mucho más que eso ;)_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Todos los personajes son de la Sra. Rowling. Sin discusión. Aunque puedo decir que quiero más a Severus Snape que ella ;) _

* * *

><p><strong>No debería<strong>

No debería haber venido.

Y no porque la gárgola de piedra, con su horrible aspecto, pareciera reírse de mí mientras me facilitaba la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore. No. A fin de cuentas, ¿puede una milenaria e inmóvil roca caliza mofarse de un ser humano? Claro que no. Además, estoy segura de que ella, al igual que yo, no sabía que lo hallaría desierto.

Ni tampoco es porque me haya encontrado con Harry que, compitiendo con mi propia torpeza, ha caído al suelo de bruces en cuanto me ha visto. ¿Tan horrible estoy? Es posible, ya que, últimamente, mi aspecto no me preocupa lo más mínimo. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en Remus, en lo lejos que estoy de él, o mejor debería decir, en lo lejos que está él de mí, rodeado de otros hombres-lobo, en apariencia sus iguales, pero en el fondo distintos por completo.

Es tan dulce, tan atento conmigo, tan tierno. Era prácticamente imposible que no me enamorara de él, de su prudencia, de su modo de ser tan diferente de los chicos de mi edad. Él es un hombre maduro, que tiene los pies en el suelo. Sé que ha sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida, aunque no quiera admitirlo, y eso aún le hace mejor persona a mis ojos. El pobre perdió a todos sus amigos de un solo plumazo hace años, milagrosamente recuperó a Sirius y ahora ha vuelto a perderle de nuevo.

Ha sido un golpe muy duro para él y me gustaría consolarle, pero esta maldita guerra y su misión entre los licántropos, le han separado de mí y de mi consuelo. Y además, cuando me he decidido a confesarle lo que sentía –en diversas ocasiones– él siempre ha tenido una excusa preparada. "Soy muy viejo y tú muy joven, no soy suficientemente bueno para ti, ¿qué vida te esperaría conmigo, un hombre-lobo?". Y lo dice con tristeza, como si en realidad quisiera decirme que sí pero su alto sentido de la responsabilidad se lo impidiera. Y eso me apena. Muchísimo.

Pero no es por nada de eso por lo que no debería haber venido, sino porque me encuentro dando vueltas por el castillo, confiando que estas vetustas paredes me insuflen aquello que tanta falta me hace: esperanza para seguir adelante y sabiduría para ser capaz de verla, cuando me doy cuenta de que es muy posible que acabe cruzándome con él.

Y entonces, como si le hubiera invocado, aparece de pronto. ¿Cómo no iba a suceder? Siempre se le encuentra cuando no se le busca. Aunque, de hecho, tampoco puedo asegurar que no le estuviera buscando.

—Hola, Nymphadora.

Me llama así porque sabe que lo odio, y lo dice con esa voz melosa que sólo utiliza cuando quiere herir profundamente a su interlocutor, mirándome con su inexpresivo y enfermizo rostro cetrino. Intento mostrarme lo más impasible que puedo, como si su negra presencia no me afectara.

—Snape —digo a modo de saludo, y desvío la mirada mientras sigo mi camino.

Pero sé que es demasiado tarde, porque sus ojos me han atravesado como sólo él es capaz de hacerlo, estremeciéndome con toda la intensidad de esas dos negras piritas resplandecientes.

—¿El Ministerio sabe que estás paseándote por aquí en lugar de estar en Hogsmeade, como deberías?

—Estoy en una misión —miento.

—¿De veras?

Vuelvo a caer en su trampa, porque consigue que me detenga y le mire directamente a los ojos, desafiante. Y entonces me viene a la mente el recuerdo de la primera vez. No fue mi primera vez en realidad, y por descontado (aunque parezca increíble) tampoco era la suya, pero fue nuestra primera vez juntos. Y fue memorable.

—_Tú ni siquiera formas parte de ese absurdo tapiz, Nymphadora._

_Me giré sobresaltada y allí estaba, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, su larga túnica negra casi rozando el suelo, contemplándome. A pesar de la distancia que nos separaba, me miraba directamente a los ojos y, por primera vez desde que empecé a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, hacía apenas cuatro meses, me pareció que no había desdén en ellos._

—_No —le contesté simplemente, y puse mi mano derecha sobre la quemadura redonda que ocultaba el rostro de mi madre. _

_Cuando se acabó la reunión, y creí que todos se habían ido ya a sus casas, sentí curiosidad por ver el tapiz del que Sirius le habló a Harry un día; y decidí venir para verlo y poder contemplar los rostros de una familia que me repudió mucho antes de conocerme. Estábamos aproximadamente en octubre, así que el curso escolar ya había comenzado, y lo que menos esperaba era encontrarme con él, que siempre parecía tener más prisa que nadie por marcharse. Él, que nunca se dirigía directamente a mí en las reuniones, estaba justo en esa habitación, hablando conmigo._

_Le miré interrogante, sabía que había dicho algo porque le vi mover sus finos labios pero, perdida como estaba en mis propios pensamientos, no le entendí._

—_Digo, que si te entristece no estar pintada en ese árbol genealógico —me repitió con evidente impaciencia._

_Sus ojos volvían a reflejar el desprecio que siempre le acompaña. Desprecio por todo lo que le rodea. Incluida yo._

—_Bueno… —dije, dudando— sí, ehmm… son mi familia._

—_¿Quién querría tener semejante parentela? —Me contestó con su voz susurrante. Apenas parpadeé y cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba tan cerca de mí que no pude ver nada más que su negra túnica. Un intenso aroma indefinible le rodeaba, temí marearme con él, pero en realidad no era en absoluto desagradable y tengo que reconocer que me gustó. Cuando pasó un largo dedo por mi rostro me pareció apreciar cierta ternura en su gesto—. Formas parte de algo mucho más grande que ellos._

—_¿Te refieres a la Orden?_

—_Me refiero al futuro. Tú eres el futuro, Nymphadora._

—_No me llames así._

—_Es tu nombre, ¿no?_

—_Pero no me gusta. Llámame Tonks, como todo el mundo._

_Y entonces dijo algo que recordaré siempre a partir de entonces:_

—_Yo no soy como todo el mundo._

_Se alejó de mí, cosa que me hizo sentirme aliviada, y observó de cerca el dibujo de la pared. Subrepticiamente, desvié mi mirada hacia la puerta y la encontré cerrada, no supe cuándo lo había hecho y sentí pánico por un momento. Me obligué a recordar que nos estaba ayudando, a asumir que sólo era un infiltrado en las hordas de los mortífagos de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero aún así, no pude olvidar ni por un momento que era un tipo peligroso y que estaba encerrada con él. Me dije a mí misma que yo era una auror, que debía estar en "alerta permanente"._

—_¿Me tienes miedo, Nymphadora? —Nos miramos a los ojos, a apenas dos metros el uno del otro. No le respondí, confiando en que mi mirada le demostrara que no, pero lo cierto es que nada podía prepararme para lo que escuché a continuación—: ¿Qué crees que podría hacerte? ¿Torturarte en mitad de la casa de los Black? ¿Desnudarte y tomarte a la fuerza contra este hermoso tapiz familiar? —Con un gesto que se me antojó obsceno acarició el rostro de Walburga Black, la madre de Sirius, sin dejar de mirarme, y yo intenté sin éxito reprimir un respingo—. ¿O es que quizás temes que no tendría que usar la fuerza? Que te gustaría._

_En sólo un segundo volvía a estar a mi lado. Mi espalda se apoyaba contra el tapiz y su rostro estaba tan cerca que, aún a mi pesar, me estaba resultando extrañamente excitante._

—_Aléjate de mí, Snape —le dije, pero mi advertencia salió tan débil que, antes de acabar de pronunciarla, supe que no me obedecería. Tampoco estaba muy segura de que fuera a hacerlo ni aún usando mi varita. Eso me recordó que…_

—_Tus ojos me dicen que no quieres que haga eso —dijo, interrumpiendo mi pensamiento—. ¿Sabes qué me dicen tus ojos, Nymphadora?_

_Supe que debía hacer algo y que mi varita estaba relacionada con ello, pero su voz había adquirido un tono grave tan sensual que no pude hacer otra cosa que contestarle negando con la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaban diciendo mis ojos, pero supe sin lugar a dudas lo que significaba la humedad que empapaba mis braguitas, de modo que supuse que no diferiría mucho una respuesta de la otra._

—_Me dicen que estamos en guerra, y que mañana podríamos estar muertos. Los dos. _

"_Demonios, no esperaba ese argumento", me dije, pero en realidad me daba igual lo que dijera, su tono seguía siendo tan profundo que podría estar dictándome los ingredientes para una poción mortal y a mí no me hubiera importado lo más mínimo, porque hubiera seguido deseando que pusiera sus manos de inmediato sobre mi piel._

_Mis ojos también debieron decirle eso porque, en ese mismo instante, deslizó ocho cosquilleantes dedos por mi cintura, me midió las caderas, acarició mis piernas y acercó su boca a mi cuello, donde soltó su aliento, haciéndome estremecer._

—_Me dicen que quieres que te desnude, que acaricie tu cuerpo palmo a palmo hasta volverte loca de deseo y que, cuando no puedas soportarlo más, te posea salvajemente contra esta maldita pared._

_Me besó superficialmente el cuello, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían la parte interna de mis muslos hacia arriba y presionaban, una tras otra, mi entrepierna. Fue entonces cuando solté el primero de los muchos gemidos que conseguiría arrancarme esa noche. _

—_¿Quieres que haga eso, Nymphadora? ¿Que te folle con violencia?_

_Antes de que pudiera contestarle, sus manos ya habían superado la barrera que parecía ser mi cintura para acunar mis pechos dulcemente, contradiciendo sus rudas palabras, y me miró a los ojos de nuevo. Su aliento se introdujo en mi boca, que estaba abierta por la sorpresa._

—_Sí —le dije en un susurro ronco. Y ya no pude pronunciar nada más. _

_Su aliento fue sustituido por su lengua, que me recorrió la boca buscando rincones recónditos, mientras sus manos cumplían con lo prometido, desnudándome brutalmente, arrancándome el uniforme de auror para acariciar cada parte de mi piel que quedaba expuesta. Sus caricias me quemaban, sus dedos me herían y me sanaban al mismo tiempo, y cuando estuve completamente desnuda y a su merced, me agarró de los muslos, me alzó y me penetró con brusquedad. Pero no me importó, nada me importaba, sólo quería sentirle entrar y salir de mi cuerpo, friccionándose contra mí, que se presionara contra mi pecho, que me aplastara con insistencia y rudeza contra la pared tapizada. _

_Mi deseo subió en espiral a una velocidad a la que jamás había subido. Ningún chico me había hecho sentir eso antes. Ninguno me había besado nunca con la urgencia con la que lo hacía él, ni me había acariciado con esa mezcla de pasión desmedida y tierno control. Supe que era absurdo pensar que Snape y ternura fueran dos palabras que pudieran ir cogidas de la mano, pero en ese momento sentía que Snape estaba siendo tiernamente salvaje conmigo. Y yo también lo quería ser con él, así que me agarré a su cintura con toda la fuerza de mis piernas; era tan estrecho, estaba tan delgado, que me resultó muy fácil, y aproveché que se arqueaba para besarle con violencia, mordiendo y lamiendo a partes iguales. Quise que supiera que yo también podía ser salvaje._

_Empezó a embestirme con renovado furor y mi garganta se deshizo en gemidos apasionados. Quería cerrar los ojos, abandonarme al placer que me hacía sentir, pero no pude. Necesitaba verle, porque contemplarle era un espectáculo magnífico. Tenía una expresión fiera en su rostro, los dientes apretados en un rictus de concentración y contención, y una mirada desenfrenada que se clavaba tan profundamente en mis ojos como su pene en mi cuerpo. Y me gustaba. Me embriagaba, me hacía gemir más fuerte aún. Noté como casi llegaba a mi límite, cómo me contraía a su alrededor, exigiendo que ralentizara el movimiento, porque supe que si seguía a ese ritmo iba a correrme en pocos segundos. Había apoyado mis manos en sus hombros, y las deslicé por su cuello, acariciándole, hasta llegar a su nuca y le tiré del pelo hacia atrás con energía, obligándole a abrir su pecaminosa boca y mirar al techo, para soltar un quejido. Quise decirle que parara, que se detuviera, pero no logré articular otra cosa que no fuera su nombre._

—_Snape, Snape, Snape…_

_Él gruñó en respuesta y se derramó en mi interior al tiempo que yo me perdí en mi propia espiral de placer. Entonces sí que cerré los ojos, aislándome de todo aquello que no fuera mi sexo y mi clímax. Debí de haber abierto la boca, porque fue asaltada de nuevo por su lengua, su deliciosa lengua, que me dio un beso lánguido y eterno, que duró el tiempo necesario para permitir que me recuperara de mi orgasmo._

_Cuando me dejó en el suelo, con incomprensible delicadeza, aún seguía con los ojos cerrados. Solté un tembloroso suspiro y me recosté contra la pared. Notaba mis piernas como si fueran de gelatina, jamás había sentido algo tan intenso, y cuando me decidí a darle las gracias por semejante regalo, escuché cómo se cerraba la puerta. Al abrir los ojos volvía a estar sola. _

_No pude evitar sentirme sucia. Había sido usada y despreciada, y me prometí que no volvería a pasarme. Aunque hubiera sido el mejor polvo de mi vida, y durante el tiempo que había durado me hubiese sentido la mujer más deseada del mundo, me dije que no podía permitir que volviera a suceder. _

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

El susurro que es su voz me ha devuelto a la realidad. Estoy en Hogwarts, en un largo pasillo de piedra con armaduras a ambos lados. Pero aunque quisiera más que nunca estar sola, no lo estoy, Snape sigue ahí, mirándome con suspicacia. Y me incomoda, porque aunque ha pasado un año y medio desde nuestro primer encuentro en la casa de los Black, y pese a mi muda promesa de aquel día, no he podido resistirme a él siempre que hemos coincidido los dos a solas.

—No me pasa nada —le digo, esperando no haber soltado algún ronco gemido con el recuerdo. Estoy segura de que él me ha hecho algo. Nunca hay que fiarse de un mago tenebroso. Aunque ya no lo sea.

—Así que tu misión consiste en pasearte por los pasillos de un prestigioso colegio de magia gimiendo como una loba en celo. Interesante —adiós a mis esperanzas de salir de aquí con dignidad.

—Tengo prisa, Snape, si no te importa…

Al menos, voy a intentarlo: alzo la barbilla y paso por su lado girándole la cara, mostrándole todo mi desprecio, y entonces el maldito pavimento adoquinado se confabula contra mí. Porque estoy segura de que no he tropezado con mi propio pie, claro que no, ha sido una roca mal colocada que se alza sobre el nivel del suelo lo justo para hacerme tropezar y caer.

Pero no me caigo, por supuesto, porque allí está él para sujetarme antes de que mis morros se estrellen contra el piso partiéndome la crisma. Me alza sujetándome por los brazos y puedo ver su torcida mueca de absoluto disgusto ante mi torpeza. Pero seguro que no está más disgustado que yo misma. Me agarra de la cintura, Merlín sabe cómo puede hacerlo tan rápido, y me escupe cinco palabras a la cara:

—Tú te lo has buscado —no me da tiempo a pensar en el significado de su comentario, porque al volver a estar estable sobre el suelo me suelta de la cintura y me sujeta fuertemente por un codo para, acto seguido, arrastrarme por medio colegio, su larga túnica ondeando tras nosotros con su habitual fru-frú, mientras me dice—: Te acompaño a la salida.

Y yo me dejo arrastrar, suspirando aliviada. Porque quiero salir de allí y alejarme de él cuanto antes.

No debería haber venido.

Maldita sea, maldita sea una y mil veces. Pero es evidente que ha estado buscándome, sino ¿por qué se paseaba por los pasillos del castillo sin un aparente rumbo fijo con ese absurdo aire deprimido? Odio que tenga este aspecto ajado y marchito que luce desde hace meses. Odio que, siendo una mujer joven y atractiva, llena de vida, Lupin la haya convertido en un desecho mustio y decaído. Pero, ¿es que no ve que ese hombre no le conviene?

—Esto no es la salida.

Como respuesta aprieto más mi mano sobre su frágil codo. Sé que no debería hacerle daño, pero a veces me entran ganas de abofetearla, de hacerla reaccionar a golpes. Quizá así se daría cuenta de lo equivocada que está con Lupin. Pero no lo hago. Ni lo haré nunca.

—Snape —su voz es un quejido, pero a mis oídos es como música. Adoro cómo lo dice, con su acento tan cerrado, pronunciando la "a" como si fuera una "ai" más que como una "ei" como hacen el resto de los mortales.

Y con ello consigue excitarme aún más que con su inoportuno y maldito recuerdo. Cuando he entrado en su mente no esperaba encontrarme con nuestro polvo inaugural en la casa de los Black. Simplemente quería descubrir qué la había traído a Hogwarts.

—Has dicho que…

Ya hemos llegado. La volteo y la obligo a apoyarse contra la madera de mi puerta.

—Cállate —le susurro, para acto seguido besarla con fervor. Mientras me ocupo diligentemente de sus labios, sus dientes y su exquisita lengua, gruño y la embisto a golpes de cadera, aunque aún tengamos la ropa puesta. La respuesta que esperaba no tarda en llegar. Me agarra de los glúteos, ahora que le he dejado el brazo libre, y los aprieta con fuerza, intentando hacerme daño. No sabe cuánto adoro que me haga eso. Ni lo sabrá nunca.

Termino el beso, levanto la varita mágica (mi otra varita lleva enhiesta demasiado tiempo como para poder contarlo) y pronuncio las palabras que nos abrirán el paso a mis estancias privadas.

Entramos abrazados mientras vuelvo a besarla y cierro la puerta de un puntapié. Ahora ella me despeina el cabello con sus dedos, enredándolo. Mantengo a la fuerza mis ojos abiertos, pero ella los ha cerrado desde el primer beso. Es divina. No los abre hasta que no vuelvo a empujarla contra la puerta de nuevo, alejándola de mí y rompiendo el beso.

Le quito la capa, que lanzo con furia al otro lado de la habitación. Me deshago de su estúpida cazadora de cuero granate y le rasgo la vaporosa blusa, dejando al descubierto sus cremosos pechos aprisionados en la cárcel de encaje negro que son sus sujetadores. Me agacho para besar la suave piel y con un dedo libero el seno derecho, haciendo surgir el oscurecido pezón por encima de la tela. La oigo gruñir y gemir y siento cómo intenta clavarme las uñas en los hombros, pero no lo consigue. Mi túnica es demasiado gruesa.

Me alzo de nuevo y veo la mirada oscura y opaca que últimamente la acompaña siempre y no soy capaz de soportarla, así que la obligo a girarse de cara a la madera, de forma brusca. Ella protesta, pero no me importa. No quiero ver su mirada muerta.

Dirijo mis manos al cinturón de cuero y se lo desabrocho con rabia. Le siguen el botón y la cremallera de sus pantalones, que le bajo por sus fuertes piernas de auror, sin ningún miramiento. Me gusta tratarla con rudeza, y por sus gemidos placenteros, sé que a ella también le gusta. Me acuclillo detrás suyo y le bajo las braguitas de algodón, dejando al descubierto su blanco trasero, suave y apetitoso. Tan exquisito que, apenas lo veo, me lanzo a morder el cachete derecho con tanta saña que grita de dolor.

—Aaaahhh… ¡animal! Me has mordido…

Miro hacia arriba y la veo observándome con el ceño fruncido y un pequeño destello en sus ojos. Ha sido tan leve, que desaparece casi al instante, pero lo he visto, y eso me basta. Beso allí donde la he mordido, y donde sé que aparecerá un morado, y me levanto de nuevo, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo para susurrarle tras la oreja:

—Te he marcado. Este culo es mío, Nymphadora. ¿O prefieres que te marque en un lugar más… visible? —Para demostrarle que voy en serio le muerdo la nuca. Sin apenas fuerza, es tan sólo un aviso, pero ella se arquea gimiendo y aprieta su culo contra mi entrepierna.

—Maldito bastardo…

No puedo evitar reírme. Me gusta tanto que me insulte, me pone tan caliente que piense eso pero que sea incapaz de negarse a mí.

—Sí, soy un maldito bastardo y te voy a dar tu merecido…

Vuelvo a agacharme tras ella, esta vez de rodillas, y antes de volver a tocarla necesito prepararme. Aparto mi túnica, sólo desabrochando lo justo para poder sacarme la polla. Surge de entre los negros pliegues plenamente erecta y muy dura. Casi me duele, pero no puedo acariciarme, sé que si lo hago ni siquiera necesitaré penetrarla, así que vuelvo mi atención a mi joven amante. Es deliciosa y su postura aviva mi deseo. Sus pantalones y sus bragas negras reposan en sus tobillos, junto a sus poco femeninas botas. Su culo respingón empieza a mostrar la señal irregular de mi mordedura y su blusa cuelga de sus brazos de cualquier manera. Tiene apoyada la cabeza contra la puerta, esperando pacientemente mi siguiente paso.

Le sujeto las nalgas y las separo para exponer su rosada entrada, que lamo con fruición hasta que presiono con mi lengua, abriéndome paso en el estrecho agujerito.

—No... no… Snape… por ahí no —la oigo, pero sigo estimulando su delicioso aro de músculos—, Snape… por favor, yo… no quiero… por ahí… no quiero…

Sus protestas son débiles pero decido hacerle caso, aunque ella no tiene por qué tener la certeza de que lo haré, así que sigo lamiendo y entrando en su ano con mi lengua. Deslizo uno de mis dedos de la mano derecha, sin soltar su nalga, hacia sus labios vaginales, que están húmedos y preparados para mí. Introduzco el dedo anular en su vagina al tiempo que vuelvo a meter mi lengua en ella y, cuando encuentro su mayor punto de placer gime tan alto que me hace saber que ya está preparada. Me levanto de prisa, mi miembro gotea y pulsa enloquecido, no puedo retrasarlo más. La cojo desde más abajo de la cadera y la alejo de la puerta, obligándola a abrir las piernas y separándole de nuevo los glúteos. Me posiciono en su ano y la obligo a protestar de nuevo.

—No, Snape… por favor… por ahí no.

—Será por donde yo quiera, Nymphadora. Y te va a gustar. Siempre te gusta.

—Mmmmmhh… —gime en respuesta.

—Dímelo… dime lo que quiero escuchar.

—Por favor…

—¡Dímelo!

—Hazme… hazme lo que quieras, por donde quieras…

—Sigue —le ordeno al darme cuenta de que ha callado.

—Soy tuya, Snape, tu…

Presiono un poco mi necesitada polla contra su ano, sólo un poco, para hacerle creer que voy a entrar, pero me deslizo hacia abajo doblando mis rodillas y entro de una sola estocada en su vagina, tan lubricada que me entierro en ella sin ninguna dificultad.

—…yaaaaa!

—Sí, Nymphadora, eres mía… mía y de nadie más —me he quedado quieto, cómodamente alojado en su interior, y la sujeto por el vientre. No puedo resistirme cuando se pone de puntillas, abriéndose más para mí si es posible y salgo para volver a embestirla.

—Sólo… sólo tuya… —me concede entre jadeos— tuya…

Me siento tan bien apretado a ella, dentro de ella, que se me olvida todo lo demás. Son los únicos momentos en que me permito darle rienda suelta a mi desenfreno. Mis encuentros con la joven siempre han sido marcados por la urgencia, por la sensación de peligro que da el ocultarse de los demás. Si Lucius Malfoy supiera que su retorcida idea ha sido lo mejor que me ha propuesto en la vida supongo que renegaría de mí.

—_Vamos, Severus, no sabrás lo que es follar hasta que no te hayas tirado a una Black. Son insaciables._

_Ambos nos hallábamos en el salón de la Mansión Malfoy, en un pequeño aparte, lejos del resto de ruidosos mortífagos que llenaban la estancia. Me acerqué a él de modo aún más confidencial, tras beber de mi copa de champagne._

—_¿Me propones un trío con tu esposa, Lucius? —pregunté mientras le miraba con una ceja alzada._

—_Oh, no —se rió ante mi broma—, Narcisa es sólo para mí. Pero podrías intentarlo con Bellatrix._

—_Imposible, seguro que es como una mantis religiosa. Me arrancará la cabeza en pleno coito, y prefiero conservarla, si no te importa —reprimí la expresión de profundo asco que me provocó la simple idea de copular con semejante ejemplar, y tomé otro sorbo del espumoso vino para tragarme la náusea antes de añadir—: Y estoy bastante seguro de que el Señor Tenebroso también querrá que la conserve._

—_Entonces sólo tienes otra opción —haciendo una teatral pausa dictaminó—: Andrómeda._

—_Bueno —en mi mente se formó la idea que pude llevar a cabo a los pocos días, cuando la encontré sola acariciando el apolillado tapiz familiar de los Black—, me queda una más._

—_¿Cuál? —Me preguntó Lucius, frunciendo el ceño._

—_Mi "compañera" en la Orden, la hija de Andrómeda. Es sólo una cría, pero podría valer._

_Lucius rió divertido._

—_Cuánto más jóvenes, más ardientes y voraces, Severus. ¿Has pensado que quizás no podrás seguir su ritmo? —Le lancé una significativa mirada y me premió con una amplia sonrisa—. De acuerdo, tú mismo, ya me contarás qué tal ha ido._

Y por Merlín que nunca me he arrepentido de hacerle caso al muy estúpido, aunque no se me ocurriría jamás confesarle que tenía razón en una cosa: es insaciable; y debería añadir que es irresistiblemente salvaje e indómita. Así que cuando aquel lejano día la dejé en el suelo, apoyada en el tapiz familiar, tuve que marcharme antes de que se recuperara del todo porque no me vi capaz de ocultar mi propia debilidad post-orgásmica. Me volvió tan loco, me corrí con tanta fuerza, que necesité varias horas para recuperarme debidamente.

En posteriores contactos he sabido disimular mejor, quizás porque ya estaba preparado para lo que iba a sentir, y que es exactamente lo mismo que ahora. Siento cómo mi deseo asciende como si de una fiebre fúngica se tratara mientras ella se deshace en mis brazos, tiembla y se presiona contra mí, el sudor se desliza por su fina espalda y yo lo saboreo con mi lengua, pero reconozco que me gusta más deslizarla por el valle entre sus senos que por su espina dorsal, así que me detengo.

—¿Qué haces? —protesta—. No pares, no pares maldito murcié…

Salgo de su interior, la obligo a girarse de nuevo y me concedo el placer de lamerle el sudoroso canalillo. Sigue teniendo un único pecho fuera del sujetador y decido arreglarlo. Le quito la blusa y la lanzo al suelo, junto a su cazadora, para desabrocharle el sujetador y liberar al fin ambos senos, que succiono con verdadero deleite. Ella vuelve a enredar sus manos entre mis cabellos y, de manera convulsa, mi cadera se lanza hacia adelante sin llegar a ningún sitio, puesto que estoy encorvado.

—Al suelo —le digo a uno de sus pezones, para luego volver a atraparlo entre mis labios, pero como veo que no hace ningún movimiento, la insto de nuevo—: Vamos, obedece, al suelo.

—Sí, sí —jadea.

Nos giramos en nuestro extraño abrazo y ella da un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de la puerta.

—Aquí mismo —la sujeto por la cintura y me arrodillo, llevándomela conmigo y obligándola a sentarse en la fría piedra de mi mazmorra.

Aún lleva las botas puestas y sus pantalones siguen en sus tobillos, así que me tiendo sobre ella, obligándola a recostarse; sus pechos oscilan de modo perturbador y beso ambos montes, un húmedo contacto en cada pezón. Me arrodillo de nuevo y elevo sus piernas hasta hacer que se apoyen en mis hombros. Sus pantalones quedan tras mi nuca y su entrada queda expuesta ante mí. Le acaricio los labios vaginales de nuevo, están húmedos y calientes, enrojecidos. Mis dedos vuelan por su carne y me los llevo a la boca para poder saborearla. Es pura ambrosía.

—Snape… —gime.

—Ya voy —le contesto, sé lo que quiere, sé perfectamente lo que me pide. Y estoy más que dispuesto a dárselo.

Me posiciono de nuevo y vuelvo a penetrarla, esta vez con lentitud. Parpadea y cierra los ojos, pero yo no quiero eso, así que entro de golpe con un gruñido y los abre, sorprendida.

—No cierres los ojos —le advierto.

—De… de acuerdo.

Recupero un buen ritmo, entro y salgo de su cueva lubricada con la facilidad que da el deseo colmado. Ella sigue gimiendo, pero esta vez me mira a los ojos y ya no están muertos. Ahora son del color de la miel, igual que su pelo, que luce más claro y más brillante. El sexo la hace brillar. El buen sexo conmigo la vuelve reluciente. Endurezco mis embestidas. Si no fuera porque voy vestido, probablemente me estaría destrozando las rodillas.

Me lanzo un poco hacia adelante, obligándola a doblar las suyas y abrir más las piernas, así que en el siguiente envite estoy dentro hasta la base. Sus ojos tienen reflejos rosados, al igual que su pelo. Dudo que sepa que no controla sus poderes metamorfomágicos cuando está a punto de correrse, y yo no se lo diré. Dos estocadas más, llegando hasta el fondo, y noto cómo mis testículos ejercen la presión que mi dura polla necesita para descargarse. Los ojos de mi joven amante son lilas ahora, y eso quiere decir que sus paredes vaginales se presionarán a lo largo de mi extensión y volará lejos de mí, temblorosa y satisfecha.

Grita su orgasmo al igual que yo callo el mío. Pero es intenso; intenso como nunca. Le sujeto el rostro, casi dejándome caer sobre su cuerpo, y mis ojos conectan con los suyos mientras mi polla expulsa su semilla en su interior. ¡Merlín!, es tan joven, y adoro tanto correrme dentro de ella.

Nos miramos largamente a los ojos, recuperando la respiración. Apenas parpadea y sé que es porque yo se lo he ordenado. Sigo estando encajado en ella, aquí estoy caliente y me gusta recuperar mi tamaño en su interior porque me parece un momento muy íntimo que quiero compartir con mi joven Hufflepuff. Y, de pronto, todo se esfuma; tras el último leve parpadeo vuelve a tener la mirada opaca y muerta que tenía cuando la encontré en el pasillo.

¡Joder! ¿Es incapaz de olvidar a ese estúpido licántropo? En el momento en que descubrí las miradas que le dirigía secretamente al maldito lobo cuando creía que nadie la observaba, me dio por pensar que no volveríamos a retozar juntos. Claro que no contaba con que Lupin era un estúpido cobarde que despreciaría el interés de mi joven amante. Mejor para mí. Lo único que lamento es tener que lidiar con su continuo recuerdo. Lo lamento y lo detesto.

Me incorporo, soltándole el rostro, bajo la mirada hasta nuestros sexos unidos y con una mano me ayudo a salir de su acogedora cavidad. La miro unos segundos de más durante los que imagino el placer que nos proporcionaría a ambos que lamiera cada ínfima gota de su rocío orgásmico, pero estoy demasiado molesto como para concederle el gusto.

—Vístete —le digo sin ninguna delicadeza, lo más rudamente que puedo. Cojo sus tobillos, que siguen en mi cuello y, pasando mi cabeza por debajo, me separo definitivamente de ella. Sus piernas caen al suelo, ladeadas y, a mi parecer, luce divinamente hermosa. Me pongo de pie y, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, aparto mi mirada de su cuerpo—, tengo una clase en media hora. Supongo que podrás encontrar la puerta principal tú solita, a fin de cuentas estudiaste aquí durante siete años.

Con mi varita me lanzo un hechizo de limpieza. Sé cuánto le molesta eso, que no me toque hasta haberme limpiado primero, pero no me importa que se enfade. De hecho, soportar su rabia sería mucho mejor que su indiferencia. En apenas dos movimientos guardo mi polla dentro de los calzoncillos y me abrocho la túnica. Vuelvo a estar impecable y ella sigue tirada en el suelo.

—Eres un cerdo —me dice, mientras se levanta como puede, sin que yo haga ningún intento por ayudarla.

—Vaya, parece que te van todos los animales de la cadena alimenticia —le contesto, lanzándome al butacón que está más cerca de mí. Sé que ella lo tomará como un gesto indolente pero en realidad pretendo que no note la debilidad de mis piernas.

—Te crees muy gracioso, ¿eh?

Se ha subido los pantalones y las braguitas hasta medio muslo y se dirige a la puerta para sacar del bolsillo interno de su cazadora la varita, para limpiarse ella misma antes de vestirse.

—Tengo mis momentos.

Recoge el sujetador y se lo pone. No le da vergüenza hacerlo frente a mí y yo disfruto de ese gesto tan personal, aunque me abstengo de demostrarlo. Al colocarse la blusa se da cuenta de que está rasgada y que es imposible de abrochar.

—Eres un bestia. Siempre me rompes la ropa.

Sonrío de medio lado mientras ella se lo arregla con magia.

—¿Acaso no te gusta que lo haga?

—Resulta algo incómodo.

—Inconvenientes de follar conmigo.

—Tú ni siquiera te has desnudado una sola vez desde que... ¿sabes lo…? Bah, olvídalo.

Ahora me da la espalda mientras recoge su chaqueta y va a por su capa de auror, que he lanzado algo más lejos al quitársela. No sé qué es lo que ha querido decir aunque imagino que lo considera humillante, pero mi cuerpo no es algo que me guste mostrar. Tengo el torso y la espalda llenos de cicatrices que me avergüenzan porque muestran mi debilidad por haberme dejado golpear: primero por mi padre y luego por el Señor Tenebroso. Me doy asco a mí mismo cuando me veo reflejado en el espejo, pero no sería capaz de soportar que ella me mirara de ese modo, o peor, que sintiera pena por mi condición de hombre marcado. Cuanto menos vea de mí, mejor.

Ya ha acabado de vestirse y sé que se marchará. Me gustaría besarla antes de que se fuera pero no puedo hacerlo, así que me recuesto más en el sillón, fingiendo que estoy más cómodo aquí que entre sus brazos.

—Bien, me voy, Snape —dice en un tono sin inflexiones.

—Perfecto, adiós —no la miro, no quiero mirarla, prefiero que se marche sin tener que ver cómo sale de mi vida de manera definitiva, porque estoy prácticamente seguro de que no volveré a verla. El tiempo pasa demasiado deprisa, las cosas se están precipitando y creo que muy pronto deberé cumplir con la misión que me encomendó Dumbledore.

—No le digas nada a Remus.

¡Maldita sea la estúpida Hufflepuff! Me veo obligado a mirarla y la hallo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, observándome con esos ojos oscuros y muertos.

—Tranquila —le digo—, probablemente no le vea nunca más.

Su rostro se transforma en una máscara de preocupación, contrariamente a lo que yo creía que pasaría. No lo entiendo, así que frunzo el ceño.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

No puedo creerlo, ¿es posible que esté preocupada… por mí? Me incorporo en el sillón.

—Bueno… —pero ella me interrumpe, y gracias a Merlín que lo hace, porque lo que dice no ha lugar a dudas.

—¿Sabes algo del último ataque de Greyback? ¿Remus está bien?

Así que es eso. Sigue preocupándole el imbécil. Por supuesto, ¿quién sino?

—¿Es por eso por lo que has venido? —Le pregunto—. ¿Para saber si el dulce lobo con piel de cordero está bien?

—¿Lo está?

—No sé nada de eso. No me interesan las actividades de…

—¡Mientes! —grita—. Tú siempre lo sabes todo.

—No es mi trabajo informar sobre los hombres-lobo sino el de Lupin. Además, ¿qué me reprochas? Te recuerdo que no fui yo quien le mandó allí.

—Pero te hubiera gustado, ¿verdad?

—No merece estar en un lugar mejor, si es lo que me preguntas —hace un estúpido puchero que me pone de peor humor, si cabe—. Deberías pedirle explicaciones a Dumbledore, no a mí.

—Dumbledore no está.

—Entonces tendrás que esperar hasta que el lobito aúlle.

—Es muy fácil hacer bromas desde la seguridad de Hogwarts, pero es Remus quien se juega el tipo ahí fuera.

—Sí, claro, el valiente y sacrificado Gryffindor —la rabia me hierve—. No es el único que se expone, ¿sabes?

—Oh, tú estás en tu salsa, rodeado de tus amigos los mortífagos. Pero Remus es un buen hombre.

—Ya entiendo. Ser un estúpido incapaz de tomar decisiones te convierte en un buen hombre. En ese caso, no, afortunadamente yo no soy como Lupin. Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Estar aquí con un mal hombre te convierte en una mala mujer?

—Quizás es que soy lo suficientemente idiota como para caer en tu trampa una y otra vez.

—Bueno, en eso consiste ser un Slytherin, en tender trampas para que los incautos Hufflepuffs caigan en ellas —me mira con tremendo odio por última vez y abre la puerta. Tengo que decírselo antes de que se marche—. ¡Nymphadora!

—¡¿Qué?

Se gira hacia mí, sus ojos han vuelto a adquirir ese precioso color liláceo que me fascina. Me levanto y me dirijo a ella con rapidez, para pasar por última vez mis dedos por su suave rostro. Creo que podría llegar a enamorarme de esta mujer si no sospechara que mi vida es efímera.

—Lupin no te merece.

—Ah, ¿y tú sí? —Sus ojos siguen siendo violetas a causa de la ira, pero no ha intentado acabar con mi caricia.

—En absoluto —digo, y sin poder ni querer resistirme le doy un ligero beso en los labios—. Pero yo sé cuánto vales, Tonks. ¿Lo sabe él?

Me mira fijamente unos segundos, como si la hubiera descolocado que le haya concedido llamarla por su apellido, pero no es la primera concesión que le hago hoy, ¿no es cierto?

—Lo sabrá.

Y entonces sí que se aparta de mí y echa a andar por el oscuro corredor iluminado por antorchas, alejándose de mi mazmorra y de mi caricia para siempre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final:<strong>_

_Me gustaría pensar que lo habéis disfrutado tanto como parecen haberlo hecho los protagonistas y si sentís la imperiosa necesidad de comentar, por favor, hacedlo. Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión. Miles de gracias y buenas vacaciones a todos :)_


End file.
